


2nd of December! Tater Tots, Movie Night, and an Unfortunate Christmas Market. A Symbrock Fic

by MarshmallowFictionVision



Series: Advent Fan Work Fest 2018 [2]
Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Christmas, Cute, Drabble, Eddie Brock Loves Venom Symbiote, Eddie Brock/Venom Symbiote in Love, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, One Shot, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 19:56:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16839352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarshmallowFictionVision/pseuds/MarshmallowFictionVision
Summary: Eddie was hoping for an uneventful evening with his 'parasite', relaxing and enjoying Tater Tots and chocolate. However, there is a large, busy, loud, and bright, Christmas Market in the way. Not good for his Venom.Protective Eddie for once :)





	2nd of December! Tater Tots, Movie Night, and an Unfortunate Christmas Market. A Symbrock Fic

Eddie leaned against the alleyway wall, a little breathless, as Venom returned control of his body to him. He glanced back at the body of the mugger he and Venom had just taught a lesson to. Thankfully his ‘parasite’ listened to him when he begged him not to eat the man, but had to promise that if they caught him again they would. He smiled and left the alley to carry on with their day. “Thank you Venom.”

“Of course Eddie.” The deep, husky voice of his partner responded in his mind. Every time he does that a shiver runs down Eddie's spine and he knows it.

“Damn it V.” The human sighs before smiling softly and letting the love he feels for his symbiote warm his body. Usually he tries to keep his feelings at bay when in public, but not right now, his alien deserves to know how he feels and feed off of that energy. In a sense, both figuratively and literally. “Well I think that's enough eventfulness for one day don't you buddy? How about we get some snacks and go home?” Venom seemed extremely happy with that suggestion.

“Yessss Eddie! I would like that very much!” He smiled and chuckled a little at the frankly adorable response and headed off to the store to buy more tater tots and chocolate.

Unfortunately, trying to remain in control of an over excited symbiote isn't an easy task, so once again Eddie is breathless by the time he reaches the store. “Calm down a little V, Please?” Things inside him immediately calm down and he smiles. “Thanks bud, I promise you can get excited later.” He pauses a second before quietly adding, “I love you.” The warmth fills him again, but this time he isn't sure if it's his or Venom’s. Either way it makes him smile as he pops into the store for mountains of tater tots and chocolate.

About 20 minutes later, shopping bags full, a happy Eddie and Venom leave the store and begin their walk home. But then Eddie notices a final obstacle in their path. A Christmas Market. Not good. This means lots of people, lights, and noise blocking their path, none of which are good for his symbiote. He lets out a long sigh then prepares himself. “Venom buddy, we'll get past this safe I promise, stay with me and I swear I'll protect you.” His tone is determined and strong, and immediately he can feel V cozy up to him inside.

“Thank you, Eddie.” The symbiote’s voice is softer than before, more vulnerable, and Eddie feels honored that his alien has placed his faith in him.

As quickly as he possibly can, Eddie rushes through the crowd. He shields his eyes from the bright lights so that they do not irritate his Venom. When he gets close to the speakers blasting Christmas music, he hums a soft low tune to hopefully override any sounds that could hurt the symbiote, as well as covering his ears as best he could in spite of the shopping bags. With only a few uncomfortable moments, he gets them to the other side together, and then safely into their apartment. He can feel the symbiote still a little nervous inside him as he puts away some of the tater tots, so he pops a batch in the oven to help calm him before eating some chocolate. “Come on buddy, relax, we're home now, safe.” He waits a moment. No response. “Come out so I can hold you V?” More silence for a moment, but then the unmistakable feeling of his symbiote manifesting from his back. A smile spreads across his face as his gooey alien boyfriend peeks over his shoulder. He pulls him into a gentle hug and hums softly for him once more. “I'm so sorry V. Christmas seems to have snuck up on me. I forgot to warn you.” The head in his arms nuzzles closer.

“You kept me safe Eddie, I'm not annoyed, just afraid of more events like that. Also, what is Christmas?” Eddie finds himself smiling again at the alien in his arms.

“It's a very old Earth celebration, basically you give your loved ones gifts and celebrate the passing of another year, though technically that last part is more New Year than Christmas. But still, it's supposed to be a happy and homely celebration, but sometimes people can get a bit loud about it. I promise I'll protect you buddy. You don't need to worry.” Leaning down, he kisses Venom’s forehead gently, and returns the broad smile he receives.

“Thank you Eddie. And, if it wasn't clear, I love you too.” They share a soft kiss, just as the food timer goes off.

“Ah! Food is ready! Tater tots, chocolate, and random movies?” He smirks a little at Venom's excitement as soon as those words leave his mouth. “Thought so, come on V.” They get up to prepare the snacks before settling in for a casual movie night.

Perfect.

  
  
  



End file.
